


say goodbye

by ackermanx



Series: songs, fics, and pain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maze Runner AU, i take no responsibility for tears shed, i think i had too much fun killing people tbh, slight maze runner spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be there for you forever!" hinata had declared one day</p><p>but no one had told kageyama how short forever could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I listen to a depressing song too many times
> 
> zedd is awesome btw. and x ambassadors. go listen to them. especially the song i quoted in the beginning of the fic.

“we're smart enough to know that no one gets out alive  
hold on to someone close, friend  
‘cause you're never too young  
you're never too young, you're never too young to die.”

-Transmission (Zedd) 

\--------------------------

Their job was simple enough: go into the Maze every morning, explore their assigned section, and get back before the walls closed. 

At least, that's how it should be. 

Kageyama waits at the intersection that led to Sections 9 and 10, which are his and Hinata's sections, respectively. It's where they meet every day; where they allow some of their softer side to show before they race each other back to the Glade. 

Today, when Hinata shows up, he's abnormally late and Kageyama’s growing frantic. 

“Kageyama! Sorry I'm late - mmph!”

Kageyama drags Hinata close to him, leans down, and kisses him almost hungrily. After the initial moment of shock, Hinata responds similarly, gently grazing his teeth along Kageyama's bottom lip and making Kageyama inhale sharply. But this time, it's Hinata that pulls away. 

“Gee, Kageyama, I didn't know you were this impatient.” Hinata grins up at him from his shoulder, and it's all that Kageyama can do to look away from Hinata's newly red and swollen lips.

Kageyama looks down, embarrassed. “Don't do that again, dumbass. I was worried.” Ignoring the glint in Hinata's eyes, he continues. “I thought maybe you'd got stuck by a Griever or something.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Hinata starts tugging insistently on Kageyama's hand. “I want to show you something!”

Furrowing his brows, Kageyama glances towards the just barely visible opening leading back to the Glade. “Shouldn't we ask Daichi first? Technically we're not supposed to - “

“Come ooonnn, Kageyama, it won't take too long, promise!” Hinata practically whines. 

“I...I don't know… oh, alright, stop with the face already! Jesus Christ,” Kageyama mutters as Hinata breaks into a blinding grin. “But if we get stuck out here, I'm feeding you to the Grievers first.”

\-----------------------------

“...so this is why I was late today I'msosorrybutjustlookatit... !”

“Hinata, shut up and - !” Kageyama turns sharply towards Hinata, fully prepared to kick him over a wall, but then his eye catches a black glint and -

Wait a minute. A glint? “Hinata, what is this?”

“A dead Griever! I found it when I was going through my rounds today! Isn't it cool?”

Almost reverently, Kageyama moves towards the mass of green goo and black metal. “I don't think anyone's ever seen a dead Griever before, based on what I've heard Daichi say. If we could show the others…”

“Oh! What if we tried dragging the body back so the rest of the Keepers can analyze it? The Glade's not that far from here anyway!” Excited, Hinata reaches for the body. 

“Hinata, no! What if the thing's alive?” Kageyama yells - 

But it was too late. 

The moment Hinata's hand touches the Griever’s leg, it shoots out. Caught by surprise, Hinata let's out a small “oof!”, loses his balance, and falls down. 

Kageyama rushes towards him. “Hinata! Are you okay? We need to go back now before something serious happens.” Kneeling down, he quickly looks Hinata over. “No large bumps, that’s good. Can you walk?”

Groaning, Hinata swats him away. “Stop fussing over me! I’m fine, now let’s go.”

As they were about to walk away, a mechanical whirring sound started up from behind them and steadily grew louder. Kageyama glares at Hinata. “I thought you said the thing was dead?!?”

Hinata has the grace to look embarrassed. “Well...it looked pretty dead to me…”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mutters under his breath. “It’s too late now, just run!”

They both take off, the Griever on their heels. The Glade is so close - Kageyama can see a glimmer of green through the opening ahead - when a pained yelp bursts out from the back.

“Hinata?” Kageyama whips around, skidding to a halt. The words “are you okay” immediately die on his lips, since Hinata was, quite obviously, not okay. He was lying on the ground, moaning in pain, as the newly revived Griever clattered off into the distance.

\------------------------------------

After that it was all a blur for Kageyama: he vaguely remembered carrying Hinata into the Glade, running at full speed, calling out for Daichi, Suga, anyone - 

And now here he was, positioned in front of the Med-jack shack, pacing back and forth while waiting for Suga to emerge with the verdict.

To Kageyama’s surprise, it’s actually Yamaguchi that comes out first, attempting to stealthily wipe his hands on his jeans. When he spots Kageyama, he jerks upright and gives a feeble wave.

“Ah...hello! I didn’t know you were standing out here…” His voice trails off as Kageyama stalks toward him, worry in his eyes.

“Where’s Hinata? Is he okay? Is there anyone with him right now?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes dart towards the shack. “Suga’s with him now, but - oh, there you are!” Relief is evident in his voice. “I think you should talk to Kageyama.”

“Oh! Kageyama! Good morning!” Suga wipes the last bit of sweat and dirt off of his face and turns his bright smile onto Kageyama. “Um...come with me. I think we need to talk.” Gently, he grips Kageyama’s wrist and pulls him into the Map-makers’s shack.

Kageyama looks how. “Hinata, is he - “

“I’m sorry, Kageyama. We couldn’t save him.”

“What...what do you mean, you couldn’t save him?”

Suga places a reassuring hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “We delivered the Serum, but something went wrong when it entered his body. Hinata’s gone, Kageyama.”

Shaking his head, Kageyama lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Hinata? Gone? No. No way. He can’t be. He’s gone?”

Suga just nods.

“I’m sorry."

\------------------------

Pounding.

More pounding.

“If you don’t open up this door right now, we’re breaking it down!”

“Noya, wait - ! “

BAM.

Kageyama blearily looks up from his corner in the shack to see a very pissed off Noya and Tanaka standing in the doorway. Suga inches in after them, an apologetic look on his face. “I am so sorry, Kageyama, but I couldn’t stop them - “

“Kageyama-kun! This is an intervention!” Noya boldly states, both hands on his hips, as Tanaka approaches him with a black piece of cloth.

Sputtering, Kageyama struggles against the blindfold. “What are you guys doing? I told you, leave me alone!” But he stills in surprise when he hears Oikawa’s voice.

“Look, Kageyama, as much as I hate you, I don’t want to watch you suffer. Remember how I was when Iwa-chan died? No, you wouldn’t know; it was before you came to the Glade. Then let me tell you - I shut myself away, I refused to see anyone; just like you are now. And it did not. Do. Me. Any. Good. So you are going to get out of here. You are going to say your last goodbyes to Hinata. And you are going to move on with your life. Got it?”

Kageyama hesitates; did he really want to follow advice that Oikawa gives him? But then again, if Oikawa Tooru was giving him life advice, maybe he really needed to re-evaluate his choices…

“...Fine. Just this once.”

\----------------------------------------

Tanaka and Noya drag Kageyama to the middle of the forest, where they know he can get some privacy.

“Hey, maybe we should leave him alone?” Noya nudges Tanaka.

“Yeah, you think?” Tanaka looks around. “Let’s go, then. Kageyama, we’ll be outside the forest if you need anything or if you’re done. And when you come out of here, I want you to be lighter than you are now, got it?”

Kageyama, unable to say anything, simply nods. When Noya and Tanaka finally leave him, he sits down and huffs out a breath.

“Hinata...I’m sorry. If I’d been just a little bit faster, if I’d been able to see the situation we were in, maybe you’d still be here with me…”

A single tear rolls down his cheek.

“I...I still remember. I still remember when you first arrived, when I was stuck with guiding you around the place. We didn’t get along at all.” He laughs, a hoarse sound. “No, that’s an understatement. We were at each other’s throats every chance we could get.

I’m not sure when something changed, but it did. Somehow I could stand having you around me more. Somehow, sometime, I got used to you hanging around me all the time, like the sun. And you were the sun to me - you warmed me like nothing else had done before. You made me think that maybe it was okay to get close to people again.

When I told you about my past, about what I remembered from before, you didn't judge me. You told me that even if no one was ever there for me, you'd be there for me forever."

"You said you'd be there for me forever. But now I think I have to be one there for you."

"As long as I live, your memory will never die. I promise you that, Hinata."

\------------------------------

"Hey! You're done? That was fast - "

"Geez, Noya, be a little more considerate."

"Sorry, Tanaka. So whaddya want to do now, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama smiles - or, he tries to.

"Bring down WICKED."

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING
> 
> ((psst Daichi would make a great Minho am i right))
> 
> and i'm sorry if kageyama's a little ooc.....*hides face*


End file.
